Naruto rise of the Mandalorian
by GamesRMine
Summary: please note that this is a remake of Naruto birth of a bounty hunter. extreme difference and most likely stay in the star wars universe
1. Chapter 1

Naruto looked out from the cockpit of his Aliit's (Clan) Bristag (Starship) as he watched the stars and thought about the day when a lad was introduced to his new people…the Mandalorians. They were his people, they were his aliit, and he was theirs to use. Naruto closed his eyes as he imagined his late buir (father/mother, in this case father) telling him about how he was found.

Rain. That is all that this planet does, or at least that s what Ral Tyr would say. Ral Tyr was a Mandalorian field scout commander trainer. Like his title said, it was his job to teach hopeful commanders how to lead a scouting party through difficult terrain. He was lucky today- instead of a group, he was tasked with teaching an up-and-coming verd (warrior) named Jaster Mereel how to lead men across a thick forest. Ral shook his helmeted head as he watched Jaster stumble over himself while trying to find a good footing. Ral's armor was a glaring green, however the vest that the armor was attached to was a light brown. His pants looked like cargo pants even though they were a part of his flight suit. The only armoring on them was some armored knee pads that were a dark green color. The gauntlets were standard issue, but were colored a forest green with a burnt orange stripe going down the middle of them. "Come on, Jaster! As soon as we check out that weird power reading that showed up not an half hour ago, then we can leave this dar'yaim (a hell or place you want to forget)." Ral called out as he helped Jaster get his footing. About an half hour ago the mando base started picking up a strange energy signature. Since Ral and Jaster were in the area, the commander of the base sent them to quote 'see what the Firfiek (mando F word)is going on.' Hence the movement though the densest part of the whole forest.

"I don't know how you stay standing up in this…this…osik (shit)!" Jaster nearly yelled as he stumbled yet again in the thick swampy mud. Ral merely ignored him in favor of concentrating on the fact that he was getting very close to the energy reading. Both Mandalorians had their blasters up when they heard movement a few feet away. Ral made a silent hand gesture signaling Jaster to move to the right. Jaster saw this and nodded as he took position behind a tree, never once taking his blaster off the target. The brush shifted a little before a frog/dog like creature burst though the brush and ran off. Ral recognized that the thing had hunters teeth as it speed though the jungle.

"That was a predator or scavenger what ever caused the energy must have scared it off." Ral commented as he lowered his blaster, but kept the safety off.

"Or the energy itself scared off the beast." Jaster added his own two cents as he walked forward…only to trip again. "Osik!"

Ral shook his head as he walked gracefully to Jaster's fallen form. "You know mate…I think scouting is not for you." Ral reached down and grabbed Jaster's forearm and helped him up to his feet. Ral looked at Jaster before making a decision. "Stay here and watch my back. The energy signal is close and I don't need you tripping on it." Ral said the last part in a joking manner as he walked over to where the beast had burst out…so far he had seen nothing, but then a soft sound reached his ears. "What the Firfiek is that." Ral cussed as he found what was making that sound…blankets? "This is not good…" Ral pondered out loud as he picked up the mass of blankets only to realize that they were more then just any blankets…they were baby blankets. "Firfiek!" Ral quickly pulled back the covers and saw a round face with tan skin and a tuft of blond hair…most interesting was what appeared to be tribal scarring on both cheeks- three lines. "This kid…is a survivor to have lasted as long as he did out here….let's see no family….no name, oh wait there is a dog tag 'Naruto' hmmm, okay so there is a name, but still no family and no home…my lucky day." Ral thought in his head as he had a rare genetic disorder which rendered him infertile, meaning that his clan name would end with him…that however was no longer the case…this caused him to break into a grin that threatened to tear his head in half.

"Jaster…I think I just found my new son…" Ral said aloud as he turned to the shocked Jaster holding the baby in one arm and his blaster in the other. Jaster looked at this and he actually feared for the future, as many if not all the clans were hoping that Ral stayed sonless….but now, well, things were going to change in the Mandalorian arena of politics- only if the kid grew up to be a good warrior. "Come on. Let's get back to base. It is clear that the thing that caused the energy is gone." Jaster heard Ral say before he started on the trek back to base.

Ral looked at the bundle in his arms. That sleeping face…so peaceful, so serene. Well, he would just have to fix that- after all a Mandalorian can't be caught off guard, and would have to learn to sleep even if uncomfortable. He shifted it- albeit not enough to wake the baby, but enough to make him uncomfortable. Ral smirked as the peaceful face contorted into a bit of annoyance.

Jaster saw this and he remembered that some Mandalorian fathers became obsessed with making a perfect warrior son. So much though, that they would go a little bit over board and start training the kid before they could even move. Jaster could feel that this is what would happen to the boy. Jaster kept up his thoughts about the boy's future as they neared base, knowing that the commander would have a lot to say to them. Their commander was a highly respected mando veteran from many battles.

Ral smirked at the expressions that were given to them as they made their way to the command center. Watching the other Mandalorians' dumbfounded expressions were worth the way they used to tease him about a dying legacy as they walked past. Ral saw the command center up ahead- it was a hastily constructed place that looked like some one took ship parts and just slapped them together to get a basic structure, then added a nice sized door that lead into the base. Ral quickly walked though the doors and stared at there Al'verde (commander). "Sir" Ral said to get their commander's attention.

The Al'verde was a large man standing at 6 feet 5 inches. He wore an impressive suit of sliver armor with a red cape that draped over one of his shoulders. Currently he was bent over a computer trying to make sense of the earlier readings. The man turned when he heard Ral walking though the door. The commander looked over at Ral and was very shocked to see baby blankets in the Mandalorian's arms. The old veteran knew that something interesting was coming to his clan. "So I take it that you could not find the power source?" he asked, in reality though he just wanted to know about the kid.

"What ever that power source was…it's gone. However I did find an heir." Ral said as he looked down at the baby, noticing that it had gotten comfortable by laying in a different manner. He shifted his arms again. Ral smirked as he saw the kid's face yet again shift from a peaceful sleep to an annoyed, yet still sleeping, one. The commander saw this and realized that Ral would probably go over board with training the kid in the near future. "If I have your leave, I would like to get started on a place for young Naruto here." Ral spoke as he walked out of the room and started to head to his quarters on the other side of the compound.

His quarters were very interesting as he preferred to live in his ship. His ship's type was normally used as a smugglers vehicle. It was smooth and semi-small, making it lack luxuries that larger ships would have. In fact it was very Spartan in it's design. However the good thing that came from it's Spartan design was the fact that it was VERY fast. The ship would not really be a good place to raise a child…however Ral was not going to raise a normal child, he thought. Oh no, he was raising a Mandalorian warrior.

Ral walked over to his room, opened up a compartment and started to cut the wiring that allowed the compartment to open/close. Ral then sat Naruto in the compartment. He smiled down at his sleeping son. He just knew that Naruto was going to change the galaxy...he could feel that in his bones.

Ral looked at his child once more before using the communications system to call a mobile medic check to give the boy a though and though. Ral smirked as the halo-screen lit up with the face of the lead medic...Erick. Erick was about as tall as Ral, but very broad shouldered with short red hair and full bushy beard to match. Erick's armor was bleached white and on his right shoulder was the Mandalorian skull, on his left was a red cross signaling him as a combat medic. "What is it this time, Ral?" Erick asked impatiently.

"Well…I got myself a kid and I would like him to be examined by something other than a mindless droid." Ral said, not missing a beat as he knew that Erick was better than any droid there was…well in understanding the patient…"Okay, now I am just lying to myself, he is about as nice as a rabid rancor." he thought dryly to himself. However, there was one thing that Erick had that a droid did not and that was Ral's trust and to Ral that was more important.

"….Fine I will be there soon." Erick said after a long moments pause as he did not know what to do about the fact that his…let's say 'friend'… had a son out of the blue.

Erick switched off his side of the communications device, stood from his chair, and walked over to a big black leather bag that was about the size of a man's torso. Erick quickly grabbed it and walked out of the door with a sneer on his face….of course he always had a sneer on his face- so much so that it was joked that it was painted on by some of the braver troopers...though they still didn't say that when he was around them, unless they wanted a impromptu prostate exam with a viro-knife.

Ral smiled behind his helmet as he could finally find out more about his son. Hell, Ral did not even knew if his son was human, one example would be Zabrak, as they do not grow horns 'til they hit puberty. Before that though, they look like a really skinny human child. Personally, he did not care what species Naruto was as long as he could wear Mandalorian armor. Ral took off his helmet and set it down on the dash, his face completely hidden by the shadows that the artificial lighting cast.

Ral looked over as his ship indicated that someone was within ten feet of the ramp, so it must be Erick…but just in case that it is not Erick, he grabbed his blaster and went to confirm. Ral walked though the corridors 'til he reached the ramp, then cautiously walked down, and sure enough there was Erick in all his scathing glory. "Su cuy'gar (still alive/friendly mando greeting)" Ral said as he walked over to where Erick was standing and patted the man playfully on the back. Of course Erick responded with a punch to the face, which knocked Ral on his back.

"Quit, you old goat" Erick jokingly teased as he helped his 'friend' up. Erick then walked up the ramp and into the ship with Ral right behind him "So…where is the kid?" Erick asked as he looked around, only to have his fore-arm grabbed by Ral, then he was pulled to where Naruto was asleep. Erick looked at the babe and started to examine him, pulling out tools from his bag and checking for whatever he could think of. "You might want to wait outside…this could take a while…" Erick trailed off as he was so intent on studying the boy.

Ral studied him for awhile, but then shrugged as went to the cafeteria for some food. Ral watched as other Mandalorians sat down for a meal, removing their helmets to eat. He soon joined them with his own tray of unrecognizable slop. Ral slowly stepped into a well lighted area to reveal a military hair cut on a broad face with a large chin and a massive mustache. His eyes were a dark brown. The man ate slowly, allowing time for the doc to do his work on his new son. Ral watched carefully for a while as the time went by, but soon he had found a group of vets and all of them were trading stories of battles past…of course he joined them.

Time passed as he talked about battles in his heyday when there were less Republic rules on what needed to be done to hire an outside force. Ral had then been talked into going to play cards with them for a while. They did insult his pride as a card player, so he had to accept. The doc would understand.

After several hours messing around with the boys, Ral had finally returned to his ship. Ral walked up the ramp and moved quickly to his room where Erick was still checking out Naruto. "So… normally you would be done by now?" Ral asked as he knew something interesting had come up.

Erick turned briefly to regarded Ral before turning back to Naruto "So you're back." he commented distractedly. Erick then begin to scan the boy with a very expensive looking instrument. "He's not human…though he will look just like one. He seems to possess a more potent muscle system."

"In basic please." Ral said, annoyed as he had trouble understanding the medic's mumbo jumbo.

"Imagine that normal human muscles are dursteel, his would be beskar (rare Mandalorian iron)" Erick explained, knowing that the analogue would hit home with Ral. "His brain seems to process info better than a human's and I would wager that his hand/eye coordination will be very good, even before training." Erick then continued " I also have reason to believe that his life span is naturally longer then a Wookiee's." Erick watched the surprised look pass over Ral's face, but there was one more thing that Erick wanted to say. "He also has a vast amount of white blood cells compared to a 'normal' human…I bet that he could live though and kill any disease in his system as long as it takes more then 2 to 3 hours to kill him, and that is without medicine."

"…any idea what he is?" Ral had never heard of such a being in the known galaxy, the only one that came even close was Darth Reaven's species, but she was dead, not to mention that her species died out a long time ago with her being the last one while she was alive…at least that was the story.

"I think that kid that you found…maybe is the last of Darth Reaven's species." Erick concluded. Both men just looked at each other, and then at the baby.

"He will become a great Mandalorian!" Ral promised himself that he would make it so. Ral was also thinking about how he could train his new son using the knowledge that he just now gained. Ral knew that if his son was naturally skilled, that he would be the longest lived Mandalorian that had ever existed so long as he does not die in battle.

"If trained properly, he could very well teach generations of Mandalorians to come." Erick saw the value of the babe right off and if Ral had not already adopted the kid, he sure would have. Just think- a warrior that could gain centuries of experience and not age after reaching their prime for at least a few centuries. To tell the truth, he was slightly jealous of the boy, 'til he realized that the babe would outlive everyone he knew, as well as their great grandkid's sons/daughters. Now Erick also realized that Naruto's only true outlet would be the Mandalorians…it was only logical that Naruto would lose everything else, but being a Mandalorian. Erick would bet that he would become a fanatic Mandalorian, to the point where that was all that he existed for- nothing else. Erick had seen men like that and to tell you the truth, he pitied them more then he envied their impressive track records.

Five years later

A young blond haired boy was doing pushups and sit-ups under the watchful gaze of his father. The blond was wearing a dark blue poncho over a set of gray pants and shirt along with a pair of black boots. If you looked closely at the boots, you would see a hidden knife in there. The boy had already done one hundred pushups and sit-ups. The boy's father was coaching him in how to do pushups for the greatest possible movement of muscles and thereby the greatest result.

Ral smiled at the progress his son has been making as he trained him with iron diligence. He would not let the boy fail at any task without him being punished for such failure- within reason of course. The boy had already mastered the art of drawing and firing a pistol to a t, well- the movements, not so much the aim. Naruto also had a knack for evasive maneuvers on both foot and speeder and he loved to tinker on tech he found. In fact, he actually had to stop the lad before the boy could take apart a thermal detonator and possibly blow the ship sky high.

"Buir, I have finished my workouts." Naruto spoke in an even and measured tone that some would feel out of place for a child. "Are we going to do range combat training or close quarters training today?" Naruto asked (he preferred close quarters).

"Ranged. That is where most combat takes place now a days." Ral stated the fact as he stood up and walked to the 'target practice field' with Naruto in tow. Ral knew that he had just the thing to work with as his son preferred the use of a rifle to a pistol, even though he was much faster at drawing with the pistol. So he had to make his son an expert at using both as they could very well save his life one day.

The firing range was set up so that there were simulations of different types of combat- from close quarters pistol runs, to extreme range sniping set ups, along with the standard semi-auto machine blaster range. Not only were there set ups for each of the blaster types, but there were also different environments available, and for each set all was controlled by a panel that allowed changes in the aspects of the area. The only way that it could do all that was because the whole firing range was inside and segregated….it was the most expensive part of the base.

"Go select your pistol and prepare for an urban assault course." Ral told Naruto as he watched his son run to the pistol rack. He knew Naruto would grab a heavy, close- quarters pistol that doubled as a club. Ral knew though, that his son chose it for the damage that the thing inflected, he figured- why waste ammo space when one hit could put a hole though both the enemy's armor and the enemy in question. Ral knew most Mandalorians preferred speed over power, focusing on aiming at the enemy's weak spots and exploiting it. Naruto however, seemed to prefer power over speed and he often aimed at limbs if he wanted to incapacitate. What better way to accomplish that than blowing off your enemy's arm/leg? Ral also knew that even with the weapons his son preferred, he was still pretty fast for that type of gun.

Naruto had moved into the starting position and was ready to go. All he had to do now was wait 'til his father said to start. Naruto started to take control of his breathing and steadied his hand as his fingers wrapped around the kid-sized blaster.

Ral saw what Naruto was doing and started to set up the sim. He decided to use heavily armored Trandos, bad lighting, and finally explosive booby traps. All of these things were simulated so they could not actually hurt anyone. The explosions were nothing but light and sound. They were there to show if you "died" or not. Ral then hit the simulate button and nodded to Naruto who stepped determinedly forward.

Naruto walked into the scene, studying his surroundings carefully. It appeared to be an abandoned building with a maze of deserted hallways, large vents, and many rooms. The rooms themselves were very dark, so Naruto assumed that his father had picked a species that did not need a lot of light to see. His father would also have chosen a tough race as well and probably outfitted them with heavy armor…Trandoshans- they were one of the few races that fit that description. Naruto saw a dark outline near the entrance into the next hallway. "Hmm…if I use my blaster they will hear me for sure…I need to get creative." Naruto thought as he looked around the room for something useful. What caught Naruto's attention was a large vent. Naruto quietly made his way over there and carefully unscrewed the hinges. After loosening the thing, Naruto carefully peeled it off the wall and set it down, then crawled in it. Naruto was lucky that he could jump to the next level above him and was able to pull himself up.

Naruto quickly crawled though the vent until he was above the Trando. The Trandoshan was very large, with black armor that had bits of gray. Now that Naruto was close, he could make out some color. "Well…now what?" Naruto thought to himself as he looked around and saw that the vent was weak in the suspension…he could probably drop the whole thing down on the Trando. Of course that would make a lot of noise, not to mention that he was IN the vent. "You know what" Naruto thought, "Screw stealth." and he drew his blaster, then pointed it down- firing twice. Both shots hit the Trandoshan's forehead as it looked up. It fell dead with a large thud…And Naruto heard the rough language of the rest of the Trandoshans coming.

After killing the Trando, Naruto crawled farther though the vent and was pleasantly surprised that it lead behind the body to the point were he would have perfect shots of the Trandos that were coming to investigate.

As Naruto predicted they came and started hissing and pointing at the dead body. They were leaning over the body, actually giving him the prefect shots where they would hit their heads. Naruto knew that he would have to act fast if he wanted to win the sim.

Ral watched as his son dispatched two more Trandoshans, knowing that there was one last one and he was in the darkest part of the building. His son would have to compensate for the near total darkness and the fact that Trandoshans can see infrared. Now normally that would give the Trando a win against a non-helmeted Mandalorian, but Naruto had a keen sense of smell, so he could pull it off.

After walking towards the corpses, Naruto begin to pull out his viro-knife. Trandoshans are a tough people so he had to make sure they were dead. He quickly thrust the knife into their necks and a blood squirt was followed, but no sound. The blaster shots had killed them. Naruto looked up and stared down the hallway that they came from…it was pitch black and if Naruto knew his father, he would have had the last Trando in there.

Naruto bounded in, using his nose to pick up any type of sent that was available. Sure enough, there was a very powerful smell coming from his right. Naruto could only thank Mandalore that Trandoshans were not very hygienic and therefore stunk. Naruto trained his blaster at the largest source of smell and started firing. His shot were answered with a roar of pain and return fire. One of the poorly aimed shots hit Naruto's left shoulder.

Where the blaster bolt hit a red light now lit up Naruto's shoulder as the simulation ended. First the lights came on and then the Trandoshans disappeared along with their gear. What went next was the random daubery that was scattered about and finally all the walls turned to segmented metal plates. Naruto was semi-pleased with the results. All Trandos dead, and only an injured shoulder… he also knew that his father would be less then pleased.

Ral smiled, but quickly schooled his features to a disappointed frown. Naruto had done extremely well even for a full grown Mandalorian, however he could not let the boy know that or he would stop trying to get better. "After all", Ral thought. "What boy does not want their father's approval?". Ral started to walk into the room with a heavy stride, trying and succeeding in faking disappointment. He knew that his plan was working when Naruto excused himself from the room and put the blaster away. Ral knew that this was the time where Naruto would run off to his 'secret' spot on base and think about how he could get better, or brooding over his perceived mistakes in the sim. Ral knew that his son did not brood much- just when it is a very bad 'failure'. Generally Naruto identified his weaknesses and then strove to correct them.

Naruto ran to the outskirts of base, then to an old tree that had long since reached maturity. Grabbing the base he started the long climb up, working all his muscles as he did so. After reaching nearly five times his height, he stepped out onto a very thick branch and started to crawl. He did keep his goal in sight- an old abandoned sniper stand. The stand was little more than a plank nailed onto the tree. A steady plank, but still a plank. Since it was so low tech, most snipers did not even consider it a option when there were better spots available. Naruto had found the abandoned spot a few months ago and had instantly made it his spot.

Naruto came here to think about… well anything as it quickly became his spot for being alone. Naruto came here for now for one reason and one reason only…he had failed his father again. "I must be the weakest Mandalorian in the history of Mandalore (planet not person). I mean what kind of mando disappointed his own father so many times." Naruto said to the sky as he looked up trying to see any answers. "I promise that one day I will make my father proud!" Naruto loudly exclaimed standing up and yelling at the heavens, releasing all his emotions in one strong vow. "One day I will show my quality and power as a TRUE MANDALORIAN!" Naruto made a vow that day that will unknowingly lead him to an adventure such as the galaxy has never seen.

Here is a story that I wanted to do for a while, but failed the first time with Naruto: Birth of a Bounty Hunter. I know a lot of people liked the story, but I felt that it was kind of rushed and poorly executed. Please review!

PS: Tell me about any Naruto/Star Wars crossover that has Mandalorians/Jango or Boba Fett in it…use the review part to tell me and not a private message. Also if there are any bored artists out there I would like to see how people picture the things in this story and if you draw something and tell me about it, I will give a shout out in the next chapter.

If you reached here you are patient and in for a little treat as the next part of the story…hints.

The old man in a brown cloak looked at the young boy standing in the old abandoned sniper post. "Hmm…something in the force is moving. Something about the child…" the old man mused as he seemed to melt into the background…


	2. Chapter 2

From then on, Naruto worked fanatically and rose though the ranks quickly. By the age of 13 he was already in a heavy assault squad. In fact, he was a better fighter than the boy that Jaster brought with him a few years ago, and as soon as he met Jango they became….let's say 'friends'. Jango and Naruto would argue over anything and fight over everything- ranging from the last shake to their duties as soldiers. However, if someone else insulted one of them, the other would more than likely kick the osik out of him/her. Naruto was in his room in the barracks which the clans were currently using.

Stretching, Naruto stood up and grabbed his armor, which was painted the standard dark green and red (he was not yet a high enough rank for customization). He was going to the meeting that was taking place very soon to discuss their new mission to Korda. Korda was a heavily forested planet that was full of hot desert pockets. It's inhabitants were huge ape-like creatures that were anywhere from gray to dark brown in color. They were a strong species, however their limited brain capacity made them dumber then most Trandos. He was actually getting a little too close to the meeting time, so he pushed himself to get going.

Naruto made his way to the gathering hall and took a seat as he watched Jaster, Jango, and Montross walk to the center of the hall. "Listen Up!" Jaster's shout cut off all chatter. "Since this is Jango's first mission as a Squad Commander, we're keeping it simple. The job's a routine extraction mission. Our employer: the Korda defense force. Our target: a rookie security squad pinned down by hostile locals on Korda Six. Korda recon suggests only minimal resistance." Jaster paused as he looked at the face's of the clan heads. "Jango's Second in Command will be Naruto…Montross will be handing out assignments ." Jaster looked towards Montross for him to continue.

Montross seeing his cue spoke. "We're dividing into three units. Those of you with flight experience have been assigned to Vertigo company. We're hitting them high." Montross grinned at the prospect of raining fiery death on enemies. "Jango's grunts will be providing covering fire and keeping the extraction point clear. Finally, Headhunter Company, you'll follow Jaster to the recovery site. Kill anything that gets in your way."

"All right, you heard Montross. Move out!" Jaster shouted. That got everyone running to the launch bay. Naruto was a little late, but arrived to see Montross confront Jango about something. Naruto quickly made his way over slowly as he really did not want to deal with a fight. By the time he got there, Montross was already gone.

"Hey Jango, what was that all about?" Naruto asked as he and Jango walked into the carrier ships. The ships were very box-like with a tail housing the engines, giving it a lot more armor on the front and sides than most ships- making it a perfect for assault landings.

"Nothing….just Montross being an ass." Jango's reply was short and sweet so no more questions would come up about it.

"So now we wait for awhile as we near the planet." Naruto spoke in a bored tone as he watched the others shift lazily around their limited space in the ship. They had been flying for several minutes.

"Were nearing planet so keep an eye on your ammo and each other. Everyone comes home." Jango spoke for the first time since entering the ship. After Jango's reassurance, every one settled a little deeper into their seats and calmed.

Suddenly blue light streaks shot out from the ground, flying by the transports. "Jango we have ION cannon fire incoming!" the pilot shouted as a shot actually hit the ship, causing it to jolt. "We're hit!" he continued. "All systems off line!" Everyone tensed and leaned forward to see better. It was quickly obvious they would be forced to make a crash landing. "Everyone into crash position." Jango ordered. They were lucky, though, as the transport hit the top of a sand dune and slowed it down enough to skid to a stop relatively unharmed.

"Okay, men?" Jango shouted as the transport halted. Hoarse agreement came from the shaken team.

"We've still got a job to do, so prepare to move out!" Naruto ordered as he helped get Jango to his feet. They all crowded close to the door- everyone ready to charge forward. The door slowly started to creak open, still suffering from the ION cannon hit, but it opened….and many a solider wished it had not. Blaster fire started to rain down at the opening. Mandalorians were dying and running out trying to escape the slaughter.

Jango's voice rang clear and calm over the tumult as he ordered his troops to find cover. They were in no man's land and they had no choice but to run straight for the machine gun positions. Naruto was running past Jango's gesturing arm as a explosion sounded to his left. He felt the debris that it kicked up hit his armor and knew that it had to have been with ten feet of him. Naruto glanced up, watching as some of the Mandalorians made it to the trenches. Many more were gunned down, however and Naruto quickly shook off the feeling as he made his own mad dash for the trenches.

Omar was not really the smartest of the Korda Freedom fighters…he was, however, a very good shot and he had already decided to target one of the enemy running for the trenches. Squinting to improve his limited eyesight, he aimed for the figure that looked like a blur on the desert ground. Blowing out a breath, he squeezed the trigger.

Naruto looked up as he saw a blue blast heading right for him…no time to get out of the way so he quickly turned his body trying to avoid the shot….it did not work as the glanced off his left chest armor before continuing past him. Though he was spun to the left, Naruto quickly rolled with the momentum and made it to the trenches, looking down to check the damage to his armor, he was surprised to see a blaster bolt had solidly connected. It left a trail of destroyed armor across his left chest plate. "Damn…remember to take the honor trials and get armor made of beskar." Naruto thought to himself as he made his way to where he last saw Jango jumping into the trench. He did notice that Jaster was calling some orders on the comlink that was built into their helmets. Spying Jango and making his way though the mud to where he was, Naruto quickly asked "What the hell is going on?"

"We made a mistake relying on second hand intel." Jango said brusquely. "Currently everyone is grouping into the trenches, however Montross is being an idiot and leading an attack on the hill using Vertigo squad." Jango shook his head, thinking that he had summed that up quite nicely. He reloaded his blaster and thought of something. "Hey Naruto, why don't we use the old tried and true tactic of sneaking around the enemy while an idiot attacks?" Jango's voice rose and Naruto just knew that the man was smirking underneath that helmet.

"Well then, let's get four or five other guys and say hello to the rookies." Naruto replied as he tapped the shoulder of the guy next to him and filled him in on Jango's plan.

After Naruto and Jango had gathered five other people the new group stealthily made their way though the trench to a nearby section of land "forested" with heavy brush and cactus-like plants. They were all on edge as the slightest move could alert the Kordas to their stealth plan. They though knew that there was a job to do and they were the ones to do it.

It had taken several long minutes to get out of the trench and into the brush however…those minutes took up precious time as the sun started to get darker…only a matter of time before nightfall and when that happened, those rookies would be good as dead. Luckily, Jango's well-trained and well-organized group were nearly there.

"Jango…I have a bad feeling about this…" Naruto said to Jango…the phrase he had picked up from a young boy on Coruscant….of course the boy did call an older man master…"hmmm, didn't Coruscant outlaw slavery?" Naruto brushed that thought aside. He had more important things to worry about- like the feeling that things were about to go horribly wrong.

"Calm down." Jango frowned at his twitchiness. "We're nearly there." They neared a clearing…only to discover an unusually thick brush cover. "This should be the site…" Jango said as he looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "Where are the security rookies?" he then asked rhetorically, scowling ferociously.

Naruto did not reply, but watched the leaves move just enough to show some armor under the them….He did what he was trained to do…what he was raised to do, and opened fire on the pile. Moments later a pained scream rang out and several other figures burst out of the brush, their armor was similar to the Mandalorians, but much more demonic-looking. "Death Watch! Kill them!" Naruto shouted, ducking behind a tree for cover as blaster blots rained down around them. The rest of the Mandalorians quickly dove behind the stumpy trees for cover. Though the trees were thin, they might at least take a hit or two. Naruto looked over just in time to see one of the Mandalorian troopers get shot in the gut…a lethal wound when far from treatment. Enraged by this, Naruto stepped out from behind cover and harshly squeezed the trigger of his assault blaster. Bright red bolts stormed out of the blaster's barrel like an angry swarm finding their mark on a Death Watch warrior's chest and out the other side as the armor was of little help against them.

At the same time and not far away, Jango burst from cover and used his gauntlet's flamethrower to kill five more of the enemy. Naruto, seeing most of the Death Watch on the ground burning a slow and painful death, charged forward towards one of them behind a nearby tree. Naruto noticed that the man shifted to a close quarters stance and threw a gauntleted pouch at the charging Naruto. Seeing the outstretched limb, he quickly grabbed hold of it and with the other arm slammed an open palm thrust to the elbow, causing the arm to break with a sickening crack, leaving it bent at a odd angle. While breaking the arm, Naruto used his left leg to kick the man in the back of the knee, forcing him to his knees while grabbing the man's head in a tight embrace. With a quick snap of his arms, he broke the man's neck leaving a paralyzed and soon to be dead carcass in the forest as he moved on to the next one.

"Naruto. Handle things here- I have to save Jasper!" Jango's voice rang though his comlink as he noticed that Jango and a young Mandalorian named Silas rush off to help Jaster. Naruto's attention was however more focused on the remaining Death Watch. There were about five…KABOOOMMM….make that three left. Naruto rushed towards the last two standing and noticed that they are not firing…no ammo left. Grinning viciously, Naruto took advantage of this fact and slammed the butt of his rife into the left, while running into the one on the right's trachea, quickly turning and blasting the injured man in the head- leaving a gaping hole though the man's once impressive helmet. Swinging around swiftly to face the one on the left, Naturo noticed that the last of the Death Watch there were gunned down by his aliit's tats (brothers). "Come on!" he shouted. "Let's head to the extraction point. We will meet up with Jango there."

The return was agonizingly long- they were slower than before as now they had to be careful of surprise attacks…but sure enough they made it, only to be greeted with the sight of Montross bullying a younger and smaller Mando pilot. Naruto heard the pilot ask about Jango to which Montross cruelly told the boy that he had died trying to save Jaster. "Jango is…dead…" Naruto thought as he heard that…it was depressing. After all, Jango was one of his only friends…

"WAIT! LOOK!" the pilot that Montross was bullying shouted as he pointed towards a nearby hill…there standing strong was Jango Fett carrying Jaster Mereel's broken body….oh and Silas was next to him.

"Help me get Jaster off this rock." Jango spoke. His voice so cold that Naruto knew instinctively that this was what he had once sounded like, 'til Jango got him to open up a bit. "Then we're going after Vizsla." Jango's voice had such authority about it that his hate for Vizsla seemed to exist in all men there and in that moment, everyone knew…Vizsla was a dead man.

Montross was the first to break out of his stupor and he grabbed Jango's shoulder as he walked by. "This is your chance to do right by Jaster, kid. I should be in command here…" Montross whined. His voice no longer sounding like a Mandalorian…but that of a dar'manda (not a mando, greatest insult).

"That's not your call to make, Montross. You are not fit to lead us. You left Jaster to die alone on the battlefield." Jango's voice had no hint of emotion…meaning that he was beyond hate. That was the moment that Naruto could say he heard kyr'am's (Death's) voice.

"I'll follow Jango and no one else!" Silas seemed to grew a backbone as he pointed his blaster at Montross. Everyone stood in shock for a second, then they all did the same. Every Mandalorian in the area surrounded Jango and Jaster protectively.

"You should go." Jango spoke with a hint of mocking in his tone.

"YOU'LL KILL THEM ALL, FETT!" Montross shouted in rage and desperation. Naruto then realized that the Mandalorians had been all the man had…

"Jango…I have a better idea." Naruto spoke up and everyone turned their head to him as he walked up. "Why not send Montross on a mission to regain his honor?" Everyone looked at him as though he were insane as nearly everyone hated Montross for leaving Jaster alone. "Listen!" Naruto insisted. "A mission like say fake joining the Death Watch…and giving us Vizsla's position…" Naruto let that notion hang in the silence that had fallen around his outburst.

Jango stared inscrutably at Naruto before turning his head to Montross. "…Montross. Do this…and your honor will be restored."

Montross paused and looked around the clearing, before answering. "I…accept…Mandalore." Montross turned and walked stiffly towards Naruto, pausing briefly to say a whispered "…thanks…" No more was needed as his tone was pure relief and quite honestly Naruto hoped that Montross would find his redemption.

The end of chapter two. A lot of this I got from Star Wars: Jango Fett Open Seasons. It is the closest storyline for the Mandalorian history in this time frame before the Clone Wars. Please review.

P.S. Found a few Naruto raised by Mandalorians, but still having trouble finding more. Here are the ones I've found so far:

Mandalorian Fox by Patriot-112

The Mandalorian's Way by SPARTAN-251

Now I knew that there are others out there as I remembered one with Naruto's mother being a Mandalorian and that he gathered samurai clans to remake the Mandalorian…please let me know if there are any other's stories out there…thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sighed as he watched his crew's drop ship head for Galidraan through the view-port. The whole Mandalorian core was being dispatched to remove an insurrection in exchange for Vizsla's location. Naruto felt that something was wrong about the whole setup, but he did not voice his concerns. Naruto looked at the young Mandalorian next to him, Myles, whom Jango had made second-in-command due to his experience in snow- covered battlefields. He frowned slightly, then shook his head.

Naruto looked around to clear his head. He knew that he should focus more on the task at hand, but how could he when he was sure something was going to go wrong? "Drop zone ETA 10 minutes." Naruto heard the pilot speak over the intercom. Naruto did a quick check of his ammo and let out a deep sigh…this was not going to end well. The ships landed without much trouble. It seemed the insurrection had forgotten to put up monitoring devices.

"Hmm, they are rookies at best and untrained thugs at the worst so why am I feeling something bad is going to happen?" Naruto thought to himself as he strapped on his jetpack and took off, following Jango and the others. They did not have to wait long as in the distance their sensors spotted the enemy. A few of the younger, cockier Mandalorians started to fire. Naruto shook his head as he poured on the speed and flew straight at one of the men down below. He watched as he neared a man in a brown coat with darker pants and a fur-lined collar get larger as he barreled in, tackling the man to the ground. Naruto quickly pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the man's head, causing the soon-to-be victim's eyes to widen.

Jango saw Naruto put a hole in a poor sub's head out of the corner of his eye…oh well, they were all going to die eventually. Jango landed and immediately punched a man in the chin, while shooting a man behind him with his blaster. Swinging quickly, Jango let loose a jet of flame from his gauntlet-mounted flame thrower to incinerate yet another foe.

Naruto, of course, was not wasting his time either as he ran headlong at two guards, firing two gauntlet missiles at the door to their armory. Naruto watched the missiles scream towards their target. He knew as soon as they hit the door, it would result in a massive explosion that would only leave rubble behind. Naruto quickly turned away from it as a massive boom was heard, knowing that they had creamed the opposition. Smiling slightly, Naruto walked over to where the officers were gathering when Jango spoke. "Myles, Report."

"All opposition has been neutralized." Myles spoke in an even tone that suggested the casualties were very low.

"Head back to camp…that includes you, Naruto." Jango turned and as he started to walk away, Myles asked a question.

"What about you?" Naruto looked at him like he was an idiot though his visor. They had just finished their assignment and payment was in order.

"I'm going to tell the governor that the insurrection is over…and collect our pay." Jango said in a deadly voice as he leapt off the ground, activating his jetpack. Naruto watched him fly away 'til he was nothing but a black dot on the horizon. Naruto turned away and started the long march to HQ. Wading though the deep snow always seemed to make any solider uneasy…mainly due to the fact that foot prints were clearly visible for a quite a while in these conditions. However, this was not what was on Naruto's mind as he still could not help but feel that something horrible was going to happen.

After arriving at base camp, Naruto's paranoia took over. "Okay, make this base more defensible now!" Naruto ordered as he resumed second-in-command now that the mission was over. Naruto looked around as the Mandalorian grudgingly started to improve the defenses. "Hey, I want someone on the monitor for any incoming ships!"

After a few agonizing minutes of checking, the mando on the monitor called out "Several ships incoming!".

"Caravan?" Naruto asked as the sector was famous for pirates, so merchants would often arrive in caravans for protection.

"…No idea." the mando monitor answered truthfully. Naruto nodded absently- sure that the ships were a merchant convoy.

Naruto looked over to where Myles was trying to pick up a message. Naruto had superior hearing to most beings and was able to pick up Jango's voice though the gargled transition, however he still could not understand it. "Ignore it. He probably got excited about where Vizsla is located." Myles spoke clearly to the rest of the group, but this did not stop Naruto from worrying.

A few minutes later, Jango burst though the tree-line shouting "INCOMING!" Not even a second after that did a group of cloak-wearing figures come out from the trees.

"Mandalorians, I am Master Dooku." A clean-shaven man with a serious look on his face spoke, though it was clear that he was proud that he was a Master. "You stand accused of murder." Dooku said in obvious contempt as he resumed speaking. "Surrender now and you will be treated fairly." Dooku finished with a slight nod and a curl of his upper lip.

"But fight us, and we will bring swift justice!" a blond uppity women spoke with arrogance in her voice.

Jango came sliding down the snow bank shouting "Mandalorians, open fire!" Naruto barely heard the next part about shooting the loudmouth first over the sound of blaster fire. Naruto, however, was not stupid and fired a wrist-mounted missile at the blond Jedi. While the blaster bolts were deflected, even hitting some of the more less experienced mandos, Naruto's missile hit home and exploded- killing her and a few others. The smarter Mandalorians started to fire their own rockets, if they had them.

The Jedi were not standing still during this, though. They rushed on into full force melee combat. Soon it was complete chaos with Mandalorians and Jedi falling dead or engaged in brutal close-quarters combat with neither giving ground.

Naruto ducked under a leaping Jedi that was attempting to separate his head from his body. Quickly, Naruto grabbed the Jedi's arm and snapped it in a single, compact motion. As he was about to kill the self-righteous twit, he heard a loud shout of "Master!" Naruto looked up to see a younger-looking Jedi about his age running at him full tilt. The Jedi looked like a human female with long brown hair that framed her face. Bright green eyes loomed huge in her face and were full of concern for the Jedi that Naruto had just incapacitated. She seemed to have lost her light-saber earlier as she did not have one of those distinctive weapons in her hand. She did something though that he did not expect and leapt a lot farther and faster then her frame should allow and tackled him. Naruto was surprised by this as he was trained to think that Jedi were useless without their light-sabers. Things however went from bad to worse as when they collided with the ground, it activated Naruto's jetpack- shooting them off straight into an escape pod.

Naruto was first to get up, grabbing her by the shoulders, picking her up, and slamming her behind him. Unfortunately he forgot or did not care where they were, so perhaps slamming her on the controls was a bad idea. Unfortunately for the pair, the ship activated and launched off, using emergency protocols. The g-force was not turned down, so both of them were knocked out as it shot straight up, into the stars.

Well, here is chapter 3. It is shorter then the others, due to it being told from Naruto's point of view as it would have been much longer in Jango's. From here on, it will be original story arcs 'til the Clone Wars. Please review and tell me about any other Naruto Mandalorian's stories so I can make a list.

P.S. What is a Naruto Mandalorian story? Is it any story where either the armor or the culture is heavily present in Naruto's life?

Here is the list so far:

Mandalorian Fox by Patriot-112

The Mandalorian's Way by SPARTAN-251

Band of Brothers by Sir Chris Orr (Note that Naruto is ARC Trooper, however he was trained by what appears to be Mandalorians)

Star Wars: Birth of the Ninja Nations By Ninja magic (Note that he only wears the armor- not sure if author was planning deeper depth as he is apparently rewriting it.)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto groggily removed himself from the escape pod floor and placed his hands on his knees in an order to gain the ground needed to think clearly. Now he had to remember why he was on a escape pod in the first place. "Shit, don't tell me I wrecked another ship…Buir is going to skin my shebse (1) when he gets back." Naruto thought to himself before a lone female moan was brought to his attention. "Please dear Mand'alor, please tell me that I did not take a cyar'ika (2)!" He turned and the first thing he noticed was that the woman was fully clothed. "Thank Mand'alor!" Naruto thought to himself, before all the memories of the events that lead to him being in an escape pod came to mind. Naruto slowly reached for his boot knife that was carefully hidden in well…his boot.

Naruto carefully took measured steeps nearing the fallen Jedi, being mind full to keep his mind focused on calm peacefully memories that his Buir had taught him to do when facing a Jedi. Now all he had to do was make sure he strict fast and quietly…why did he have the felling things are about to go to dar'yaim? Like always…Naruto's grim predictions where right as the pod started to blazing alarms like the world was going to end…of course the Jedi finally decided to wake up.

Jenna Rex woke up to blaring alarms, remembering her training she ran though her thoughts on what lead to this…okay first she and her master landed on a snow covered wasteland to arrest a group of warrior criminals. One of the masters was stupid and caused the criminals to fight back, Then she tackled a criminal to save her master only to end up in an escape pod with….The Criminal!

"Jedi, we do not have time to finish are fight if we don't get the pod fixed." Naruto reassigned with her now that she was not an easy kill anymore and a fight would cause them to use up what little chance at life they have left.

"Fine, but after we land I am taking you in, for the murders of those political activist." Jenna calmly stated as she moved over to the stations and started a dynastic run.

"What the hell are you talking about? The terrorist that the governor hired us to kill?" Naruto questioned trying to figure out what the hell was this Jedi talking about. A second later his mando-side of his brain kicked in and realized that they where set up by the governor. Naruto knuckles turned white under his glove from the pressure his fist was making.

Naruto turned angrily away from the Jedi and went over to the controls as he begin to get it to a workable level, witch at the moment meant keeping them alive long enough for a ship to pick them up.

Jenna ignored the enraged Mandalorian as she thought about what he said, if true then some one was pulling both there strings that also meant that the Jedi had just fought innocent…okay maybe not innocent, but not guilty people to there deaths meaning that they had failed as peacekeepers though she would have to contact the council and inform them of the mistakes that have been made and see if they could find out the truth. "Okay I have increased the oxygen out put so we have a few days…though that won't do us much good with out water or food…did you get the proportion systems up?"

"…Osik, there fried, so I doubt they are even worth scraping." Jenna heard the mando replay and know things were bad as Mandalorians where well know to use things far after they should update, there where even some things that they use that date back to the old republic days. Jenna sighed drastically as she went into a meditative position to try and see if the Force can help them.

Naruto looked at the Jedi that was setting crossed legged on the ground and know that the Jedi was trying to reach out to the Force. Many may not know this, but the Mandalorians are extremely knowable about the force though they have never used it manly due to all the times they had allied with the Sith or the Jedi. "Well lets hope the Jedi is liked enough or else this could get….strange." Naruto thought as he was taught that the force may help a person it normal puts them throw bizarre situations at you and the only thing that you could do is to prepare for a war.

A sounded beeping noise sounded though out the pod causing Naruto and the Jedi to rush over to the council. "Looks like there is a ship approaching…though what would they be doing out here alone?" Naruto asked aloud as this area was natorias for pirates and the merchants ships always traveled in convokes not to mention that the Jedi would still be busy with the government down there for a while longer…as well as the clean up of the battlefield. "They might be hostile so be ready for a fight Jedi." Naruto spoke calmly as he readied himself as the ship started to pull them in.

"My name his not Jedi it is Jenna and sense we are stuck into this mess together you might as well use it." Jenna hissed at the Mandalorian whom a tried to kill her a little while ago.

"Fine if we are going by first name basses mines Naruto. now shout up and get ready for a fight!" Naruto nearly yelled at the Jedi though truth be told most Mandalorians get used to being called by rank as it was quicker and made less trails that could be tracked back if some revenge obsessed idiot tries to break in and avenged a 'loved' one.

"I sense no ill-well coming from the ship, so you can relax mercenary." Jenna spoke calmly as she used the force to try and sense what emotions where coming from the ship. At this Naruto slightly relaxed, but still kept a lazy form that most people would not notice nor reconage as a fighting stance.

The ship that they picked up on the radar appeared to be an old beat up cargo vassal, it was an older modal with two large clerical propulsion engines on the sides and the large blocky build that was popular a few years ago. This particular vessel had blaster marks all along it meaning that this one had seen combat, so it is either a pirates or smugglers that run the ship. Smugglers are what Naruto hoped for as they had done great business with the Mandalorians and some how befriend Jedi easily, even though Jedi help put them behind bars. Quickly dispelling such thoughts as he knew the ship was bring there little escape pod in, and now was no time for such thoughts. With a low groan the ship attached the little pod to its self and started the pressurizing the pod to match the ship as some species prefer a higher/lower air pressure then humans witch are used as the base line. Naruto could tell from the light hissing noise that pressure was leavening and settling about the base line, maybe a little lower, but not by much. Maybe Wookiees they prefer lower air pressure, maybe a Trando. Truthfully Naruto would prefer the Wookiees as they were generally less aggressive and smelled slightly better then most Trandos.

When the pod doors finally open Naruto was greeted by the sight of several Wookiees with there bowcasters aimed at his head…still better then Trandos.

Sorry about the length just need to brainstorm more ideas after this story arc and finish up my novel I am writing.

(1) butt, backside sometimes vaguer

(2) darling, beloved, lover, Wife

Here is the list so far:

Mandalorian Fox by Patriot-112

The Mandalorian's Way by SPARTAN-251

Band of Brothers by Sir Chris Orr (Note that Naruto is ARC Trooper, however he was trained by what appears to be Mandalorians)

Star Wars: Birth of the Ninja Nations By Ninja magic (Note that he only wears the armor- not sure if author was planning deeper depth as he is apparently rewriting it.)

still looking for more mandalorian naruto's fics


End file.
